percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
I am a Demigod
I am a Demigod is a short story about Allen Arce, how he met Flames, how he got chained with Mikaela and how he gets to camp. Characters Allen Arce Mikaela Queens Athena Story Allen Arce I''' '''Arriving! My day was getting worse by the minute, first I get attacked by a giant guy with one eye then I get rescued by a friend that I just met like two days ago which and lastly I was taken to a camp for demigods. It turns out I am a demigod which is someone who's one of his/her parents is a god. I arrived at camp two days ago, I've been staying in the Hermes cabin, well until I get claimed (which I hope will happen soon). I woke up early and checked if I still had my stuff (The hermes kids can be some little thieves). I had everything in my bag. I grabbed a some clothes then went to take a shower. I finished taking a shower then left the cabin. "Mom?" mumbled a asleep Gary. "Yes Gary I am your mom, now go to sleep." His head fell back on his pillow then he began snorting. I left the cabin and walked to the beach, I accidentaly hit someone while I was walking (I was looking at the ground! Not my fault!). "Sorry" I said. I stopped when I saw who I fell on the ground with, it was Mikaela. We fell into a staring contest. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Lissie (daughter of Aphrodite, unfortunately) found us, we were still in the same position which didn't look right. Mikaela was on top of me, our noses were touching each other and my hands were around her waist (I don't know how they got there! I swear!) "Did I...umm...did I interrupt something?" asked Lissie. "No!" we both replied. "Then...why do you guys look like tomatoes?" I didn't notice I was blushing, wait...why am I blusing? ''and ''why is she blushing? Mikaela and I didn't start quite right, I got some troubles with her when I came. I accidentaly burned her necklace (I don't know how I did it, it just got burned when I was in front of it!), I accidentaly pushed her and made her fall on the lake and I got favorite shirt dirty. "Uhh...sorry" I stood and helped her up. Lissie looked at suspiciously then walked away. Mikaela was about to leave but I grabbed her shoulder, she turned around and glared at me. "What do you want?" "I wanted to apologize for what happen the other...umm...days" "What?" she looked at me, trying to see if I was lying. "Look I am sorry for what I did to your necklace and for getting your clothes dirty-" "And for pushing me to the lake" "Yeah but I think we started with the wrong foot...so want to start again?" I asked extending my hand. She looked at for a second then she shook my hand. "I am Mikaela, daughter of Aphrodite" "I am Allen," I replied. "Want to go for a drink or something?" "Sure, I'll love t-" Just then a gray light appeared, the light blinded them for a minute. When they opened their eyes again, they saw a beautiful woman with black hair and grey eyes. "Lady Athena..." Mikaela bowed and made a look at Allen telling him to do the same. "Allen Arce I am here to inform you who your godly parent is" "Doesn't a symbol have to appear above me?" "For most occasions it does but in this case, it won't." "Why?" "Because your dad isn't alive anymore," "I thought gods couldn't die-" "Your dad didn't die, he faded," said Athena. "Allen, you are a son of Helios" Allen Arce II Aphrodite's Curse Coming soon! Allen Arce III Meet Flames! Coming soon! Trivia *Allen is 13 years old when he arrives at Camp. Category:Fan Fiction Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Short Story Category:Romance Category:Index Page